Cloey's Summery
by JadeAburame
Summary: The Special One:Strongest being in the world.It is both good and evil.It is connected to the wolf population and time.It is born after seven generations through the first born.They are connected to one color and that color is their fur,eyes,hair,fur color
1. Life before Hagworts

**Life Before Hagworts**

**Alysia Olson was raised by her grandparents to be the parent of the person who will raise the Special One. She hated them for it. She had long blond hair and silver eyes. In her years at Hagworts she fell in love with Tom Riddle and he fell in love back. She knew of his plans of being evil, but couldn't help it. She ended up bearing his child and she never told him. She may have hated them for it, but she was raised to bring up the parent of the Special One and she did not want the Special One to be evil. He was heart broken when he heard she was having another mans child. Alysia gave birth to John and raised him.**

**John married Annabeth Longbottom. She was the twin sister of Frank Longbottom. When Annabeth was pregnant, her and her husband were kidnapped by Voldamort. They stayed in a mansion, monitored by Death Eaters until Annabeth gave birth to a white eyed and hair baby girl.**

**Voldamort sent a group of Death Eaters to bring the baby to him and if the parents were to resist, kill them. Well John and Annabeth were not willing to give up their child to Voldamort so they were killed. Having witnessed her parents being killed, Special One inside of the baby took over, seeing as her life might be in danger. Lucius Malfoy picked up the baby. Of course, the Death Eaters questioned her being the most powerful thing on the planet. Lucius mentioned who they needed to get her to and it set off a protection meganicium. She started the Solar bomb.**

**A Solar bomb is a beam of light that stretches out to a mile that will kill anyone in it's path besides the one creator. Being as the creator was less then an hour old, it would only kill the person holding her.**

**Light started from the center of the Special One. Lucius passed her to another Death Eater and started saying counter curses. It did nothing to prevent the bomb, but it did connect the Wizard and the baby magically.**

**After an hour of no one returning, Voldamort sent Severus Snape to find the baby and bring it to him. Severus Snape found the mansion all in rumble with the Death Eaters laying in it and the baby on top sleeping soundly. Severus brought the baby to Voldamort. The Dark Lord gave the baby to Severus to be responsible of and to name the girl. Severus named her Cloey.**

**Voldamort and Severus raised Cloey for two years. Cloey would cry no matter what unless Severus was holding her. If she was sleeping, that was fine for the other Death Eaters, but if Voldamort were to hold her then, she would wake up imminently crying. The Dark Lord and his followers would be in distress when Severus was not there. Of course Voldamort had other things on his mind. Like the prophecy of him and the boy that he will mark him as his equal.**

**On the night Voldamort went to the boys house, Severus was on the edge about Lily and her safety. He didn't even notice Cloey had ran away. Not until after he had committed himself to Dumbledore and protecting Harry Potter. Cloey stumbled, and I mean that litterly, into Harry Potter's house after he had just survived the killing curse. Before either Sirius or Hagrid had a chance to show up, Cloey headed out on her own.**

**Cloey spent the next nine years of her life on her own. After the night she ran away, she got a hold of her wolf form and stayed like that most of time to live. When she was in human form, she made herself look older to others so she could live with the humans. When she turned eleven, she dismissed her Hagworts letter, refusing to go. Only a year later did she send a letter saying she would go, accepting whatever came with missing a year. So she had to join the first years.**


	2. First Year

**First Year**

** Cloey was sorted into Gryffindore and Slytherine and spent her first year at Hagworts following Harry around. He was the only person that she knew. Until Severus confronted her. He told her of her past with when she was being raised by himself. He also told her as much as he could about her parents that she already had not known. Then he taught her something more important about her life then anything else he has told her. He told her of what she was. Cloey also became best friends with Draco Malfoy. The magical connection that runs through Cloeys' and Lucius' veins, now runs through his son. Though, it is not as strong.**

** Cloey sat next to Harry, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley at the Gryffindor table.**

** "Cloey, you skipped Charm class today," Hermione said.**

** "I know," Cloey shook her head, "I don't need to take it. I'm just going to have free period. Minerva and Severus are suppose to discuss what class I'm suppose to be taking instead. A first year or second year and then which house."**

** "But Charm class is a basic class to take for any wizard or witch," Hermione said.**

** "Severus told Dumbledore I don't need to take it," Cloey shrugged, "I don't know why."**

** Blaise Zibini walked up to the Gryffindore table, looking nervous as he spoke to Cloey, "Professor Snape wants to talk to you."**

** "Am I in trouble?" Cloey asked.**

** "I don't know," Blaise said, "just meet him in his office at 7:30."**

** "All right, thank you, Blaise," Cloey said.**

** Blaise nodded to her, looking at Harry before turning on his heel.**

** "I hope your not in trouble, Cloey," Hermione said.**

** "Cloey in trouble?" Ron asked, "She gets away with everything."**

** "Ron," Harry said.**

** Cloey liked when the three hung around each other. Hermione didn't always hang around them.**

** "Your not eating, Cloey," Hermione noted, ignoring the boys.**

** "Your going to to go eat with the Slytherines, aren't you?" Ron asked.**

** "Yep," Cloey smiled, "just waiting for Draco."**

** "Cloey they are Slytherines," Ron said, "and Malfoy is a prick."**

** Cloey ignored him like always and looked toward the door just as Draco walked in.**

** "See you guys later," Cloey said, walking toward her friend.**

** Draco stopped when he noticed Cloey walking toward him, "What do you see in those Gryffindors?" Draco asked.**

** "Lots of things," Cloey said.**

** Draco sighed, taking her hand, knowing he wouldn't get a proper answer out her.**

** "Well did Blaise give you the message from Severus?" Draco asked.**

** "Yes, actually just now," Cloey said.**

** "I didn't know weather or not I was going to be eating, so I had him give you the message," Draco said, "considering you two get along fairly well."**

** "Do you know if I'm in trouble?" Cloey asked.**

** "I don't know," Draco shook his head just as they reached the table, "Severus wouldn't tell."**

** Cloey was curled up on Severus' desk as a small white wolf listening to Severus talk to the class. It was second hour and she still had free period. Severus had a long talk about her past and what she was a few days ago.**

** Severus dismissed the class. Once the class was gone, Cloey heard Severus sigh.**

** "Second period is done, Cloey," Severus said.**

** "I know," Cloey spoke to Severus as a wolf.**

** Severus sighed again and Cloey heard the foot steps going toward his desk.**

** "Are you going to miss third period again?" Severus asked.**

** Cloey then sighed herself and turned into a human, sitting cross legged on the desk, facing Severus.**

** "Third period is DADA," Cloey shrugged, "I'll leave if you want me too."**

** Severus sighed, again, "Do what you want."**

** "Are you mad?" Cloey asked.**

** "No. I'm not. I'm just tired of dealing with these brats," Severus said.**

** "One day," Cloey said, "Harry will thank you."**

** Severus snorted, "I doubt it. He's just like his father."**

** Now it Cloey's turn to sigh again, but she couldn't argue with Severus because she did not know James herself.**

** Cloey watched Draco do his homework before breakfast in the Great Hall. She knew more about Charmed class to know when Draco was wrong. She was also watching who was coming into the Great Hall.**

** Cloey noticed Severus was coming in pretty early. So when Draco finished his homework and before students started pilling in, Cloey turned into a wolf.**

** "Will you get my DADA book before third period, Cloey?" Draco asked.**

** "Sure, no problem," Cloey then headed to the Head table.**

** She jumped onto the table. Dumbledore was there too.**

** "Good morning, Cloey," Dumbledore greeted.**

** "Good morning, Albus," Cloey nodded, moving to Severus.**

** "Hello, Cloey," Severus said.**

** "How'd you sleep, Severus?" Cloey asked.**

** "Fine, thank you," Severus said, seeming bored.**

** Cloey climbed onto Severus lap, curled up into a ball, and got ready to sleep.**

** "I'm not staying here all morning," Severus said, "you know?"**

** Cloey giggled, "I know."**

** Cloey stood with Draco, Neville, Ron, and Harry waiting for Hagrid. He had just left a second ago to get his cross bow.**

** "This is all your fault, Malfoy," Ron restorted.**

** "My fault?" Draco said, anger rising.**

** Cloey moved over to Draco, taking his hand. Doing this allows the two to feel eachothers emotions. Draco felt that Cloey did not want them to fight right now. The darkness was eerie at the moment.**

** "Just shut it, Weasley," Draco said, "Your upsetting Cloey."**

** Hagrid came back and ushered the kids into the forest. Hagrid had told them about the unicorns a head of time and were looking for them.**

** Cloey kept to Draco, feeling the evil in the forest. A familiar evil that made her entire being shiver.**

** "You didn't have to come, Cloey," Hagrid said.**

** "I want to," Cloey's voice shook.**

** "But your more scared then anyone," Harry said.**

** "I..I'm fine," Cloey shook more.**

** They reached a split in their way.**

** "Alright. Neville, Ron, you come with me. Draco, Harry, you go the other way," Hagrid split them up.**

** "What?" Draco asked.**

** "You'll be fine," Hagrid said, "you've got Cloey."**

** Harry and Draco looked at Cloey then at eachother. Draco turned to Hagrid, "fine, then we get Fang."**

** "Alright," Hagrid said, "just so you know, he's a bloody coward."**

** None of this information made Draco and Harry feel any better.**

** They walked for a while staying silent. Both refusing to talk, knowing it wouldn't be a nice conversation. Cloey was upset enough.**

** No one spoke until a howling like sound went around the three. Fang whimpered slightly at the same time Draco asked, "What was that?"**

** Harry shook his head saying he didn't know. Draco remained silent in what he wanted to say to the other male.**

** They all kept silent as they walked around the big hill like thing that stuck up from the gournd. Of course, they all three froze when they saw the hooded cloaked man. Voldamort. The name went through Cloey's mind. She knew him. She remembered what Severus had said.**

** Cloey's throughts were snapped shut when Draco screamed and Fang started barking. Cloey was in capable of thinking as Draco and Fang took of running while screaming.**

** "Draco!" Cloey yelled, chasing after him.**

** Draco didn't stop running or yelling, for that matter, until he bumped into Hagrid.**

** "What's wrong?" Hagrid asked.**

** "There was a guy... and a cloak.. and Potter..." Draco stuttered.**

** "Merlin!" Cloey put her hands on her face, "I left Harry alone."**

** "Hagrid, we need to go to Harry," Ron said.**

** "Yes, let's go," Hagrid said.**

** Cloey turned into a wolf and sniffed her way toward Harry.**

** "Why didn't we just do this in the first place?" Ron asked.**

** "Because Cloey didn't have to then," Draco said coldly.**

** "Not to mention that she was scared," Neville spoke softly.**

** It wasn't long until they reached Harry and the centaur.**

** "Harry," Cloey turned into a human and hugged Harry tightly.**

** "Your alright there, Harry?" Hagrid asked.**

** "I was," Harry breathed as Cloey hugged the life out of him.**

** Cloey pulled back, keeping Harry at arms length, "I'm so sorry I left. Draco and Voldamort.. and my past... and.. and..."**

** "Cloey," Draco took Cloey in his arms, "it's okay."**

** Hagrid and Harry talked to the centaur as Cleoy got a hold of her shaking form.**


	3. Second Year

**Second Year**

** Cloey needed to train to tap into her entire Special One abilities. She needed to time travel. So over the summer, her and Severus panned her departure. He told her to go back thirty five years. To hagworts at that time. She gave her friends a heads up before she went onto the train. She time traveled to being in 1975.**

** She went through the compartments on the train. She spotted James Potter and his friends. She immidently thought of Harry and saw what Severus had done. Or what she thought. She got to know the four friends before the train stopped in Hogsmede. She turned into a wolf and flew to Howorts with her angel like wings and ran the entire way to the eagel in front of Dumbledore's office. She flew up past it to the door, before knocking in human form.**

** Dumbledore introduced Cloey as a transfer student and in fifth year. He allowed Cloey to choose one person to follow around and to give her help when needed. Could be any Slytherine or Gryffindore in fifth year, which confused the students. If she knew Severus was in fifth year, she would have chosen him. So instead she wanted to be with James and his friends, but she didn't want to pick James. She picked Remus Lupin because he was the nicest out of the three, not to mention he had a crush on her. What really got her to choose him, though, was because he was a werewolf.**

** Cloey walked along the Slytherine table, pretending to be looking for someone who would be appropriate to choose. Though, she actually did see some she would have chosen. Like Draco's father, Lucius. There was that draw to him that was harder to ignore then the one with Draco. But her mind was made up and she would spend time with Lucius after supper or another time. She then she made her way over to Gryffindore table, doing the same thing she had done to the Slytherine table.**

** Cloey stopped at Remus, looking at the other marauders with a smile before looking at Remus, "You."**

** "M..me..?" Remus stuttered, out shock.**

** He had wanted her to pick him, but never believed she would.**

** "Yes," She nodded to him with a warm smile.**

** "Why?" Every Marauder unioned except Peter Petagrew.**

** Cloey bent down to whisper in Remus' ear, "Because your a werewolf."**

** Remus had frozen the moment she had bent towards him, "H..how do you know..?"**

** "I have a secret to that I'll be willing to share with you later," Cloey whispered calmly, trying to keep him calm, "Don't worry, wolves are my favorite animal."**

** Cloey had told the Marauders about her being the Special One and she slept in their room as a wolf. She shared almost every class with them. She made sure though, that she had a few with the Slytherines. That's how she knew about Severus and more about Lucius. She spent every moment of class with Lucius, making sure she included Severus with things after she took the very first appertunity she had to catch Severus alone. She scared the Hell out of him by hugging him and treating him like her best friend. She never told him why, though. Only of what she was and that she came from the future. Eventually he got a handle on her or at least started to deal with her clingyness.**

** After a month or so, she started dating Remus and they did become close. Cloey would stop the marauders from 'picking' on Severus as much as she could. They couldn't see what the deal was with her. Why she would protect him. But they tried to do it behind her back. They weren't that sure about her hanging out with the Slytherines either.**

** Cloey found the marauders coming from their DADA after they just finished their test. They also had just finished discussing that said test themselves.**

** "Hey Wolfy," James said.**

** They had come up with a nickname, but because of her hanging with and protecting the Slytherine's, they kept her out of the marauder's map.**

** "Hey guys," Cloey smiled, "How was the test?"**

** "There she goes again," Sirius said, in a playful, yet annoyed tone, "After we just got done talking about that subject she asks about it when she comes in."**

** "I don't plan that," Cloey giggled, taking Remus' hand.**

** "Well you do it, Wolfy," James said as Sirius nugged Cloey playfully.**

** "Anyway I thought that paper was piece of cake," Sirius said, "I'll be surprised if I don't get Outstanding on it at least."**

** "Me too," James said, taking his Golden Snitch out of his pocket.**

** "Where did you get that?" Sirius asked as Cloey gave him look.**

** "Where do you think?" Cloey asked just as James said, "Nicket it."**

** James started playing with the Snitch like he normally did , with Peter watching, just as Remus took out a book. Sirius became bored, as usual and Cloey sat down next Remus and read with him. Ignoring everything else around her.**

** Cloey only processed what was going on around her when she heard Lily shout, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" **

** Cloey got up and looking over at the croud of people. Remus sighed and shut the book, knowing this wasn't going to be good.**

** "Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.**

** "Take the curse of him, then!" Lily ordered.**

** James sighed deeply, then turned to Severus and muttered the countercurse.**

** "There you go," he said, as Severus struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snevellus-."**

** "I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" Severus yelled.**

** Cloey gasped from shocked, slowly making her way towards the group with Remus at her heels, looking nervous.**

** Lily blinked, "fine," she said coolly, "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snevellus."**

** Cloey gasped again, groaning at a friendship that just ended.**

** "Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his want pointed threateningly at him.**

** "I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James, "your as bad as he is..."**

** "What," yelped James, "I'd NEVER call you a, you-know-what!"**

** Cloey froze, not sure what to do at the moment.**

** "Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."**

** She turned on her heel and hurried away.**

** "Evans!" James shouted after her, "Hey, EVANS!"**

** But Lily did not look back.**

** "What is it with her?" James said.**

** Cloey bit her lip, looking away, trying to clear her head.**

** "Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," Sirius said.**

** "Right," James said, sounding upset, "right-."**

** Cloey seen a flash of light and looked up to see Severus handing up side down.**

** "Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" James asked.**

** "NO!" Cloey shouted, wings shooting out from her back.**

** Cloey leaped from the ground, flying toward Severus. She flipped up side down, wrapping her arms around him. She flapped her wings, breaking James curse. She then lightly flew down, placing themselves on their feet.**

** "How many times do I have to tell you? Stay out!" Severus said.**

** But Cloey was already turning around, wings spread protectivly around Severus.**

** "James Potter," Cloey said.**

** "Oh come on, Cloey," James ignored her anger easily, "you always ruin the fun."**

** Remus saw the wings start to come from around Severus. He knew she wasn't going to stay in protective mode this time. He ran to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.**

** Cloey froze, "Remus," she warned.**

** "Cloey stop," Remus said, "Please. Snape is fine."**

** Cloey didn't move, looking into Remus' eyes as tears start to weld up into her own.**

** "It's okay," Remus said and Cloey's wings drooped, sliding back inside her.**

** Severus glared at the scene in front of him, before leaving.**

** James sighed, "I'm sorry, Cloey."**

** Cloey wrapped her arms around Remus, hugging him back.**

** The rest of the year went by and the closer school got to ending, the more upset Cloey's new friends had gotten. They didn't want her to go back to the future, but it couldn't be helped.**

** Cloey sat in the Slytherine common room, avoiding the marauders because they were depressed with three weeks left of their time together. She was waiting for Severus and knew he'd be here soon. She needed a familiar face from the future that wasn't a teacher.**

** Her whole body tensed when she felt the magical band that held Lucius and herself together.**

** "Lucius," Cloey said as Lucius was already making his way toward her.**

** "What are you doing here, Cloey," Lucius asked.**

** "Waiting for Severus," Cloey looked at Lucius for the first time.**

** Lucius was ready to kill anyone who talked to him that wasn't Cloey. Cloey could also feel that he was close to a breaking point about Cloey leaving. Cloey had no problem leaving her new friends here. Because she could see them when she returned to the future. Everyone else had to wait thirty-five years.**

** "Lucius," Cloey said, knowing he could feel her guilt and that she she was feeling his anger, hurt, and the magical bands pull.**

** Lucius moved quickly to stand in front of Cloey. Cloey gapsed when Lucius took her right arm, almost hard, because the two hadn't touched at all this year. Lucius pulled her to her feet.**

** "Why do you have to leave?" Lucius asked.**

** "Becuase it's not my time," Cloey said, "We'll see each other again. We've gone over this." **

** "Our connection," Lucius shook his head, "No, I can't wait that long."**

** "You have to," Cloey whispered.**

** "No!" Lucius yelled squeezing her arm, not hurting her one bit.**

** Lucius flinched, pulling away, "What the..?"**

** "What's wrong?" Cloey asked, concerned.**

** "I don't know," Lucius said, "It was like a jolt of pain when I..." Lucius looked up at Cloey.**

** "What?" Cloey asked.**

** "Did you feel anything when I held your arm?" Lucius asked.**

** "No, why?" Cloey asked.**

** "I was squeezing it, Cloey," Lucius said.**

** "What?" Cloey asked, looking at her arm in confusion.**

** She took out her wand, "When I was eight, I got in a fight with a lion. It almost tore my arm off, but I didn't feel a thing."**

** "Did it effect me?" Lucius asked.**

** "I don't know," Cloey said, "I didn't know you then."**

** "Hurt your arm," Lucius said.**

** "But what if it does hurt you?" Cloey asked.**

** "Just do it," Lucius said, "I can handle it."**

** Cloey nodded, casting a cutting curse. Cloey's arm sliced open, blood dripped everywhere. She felt nothing, but Lucius dropped to his knees, holding back a scream.**

** "Where does it hurt?" Cloey asked.**

** "In my chest," Lucius gasped.**

** The wound healed on Cloey's arm instantly and Lucius gasped, as the pain was gone.**

** "Have you ever felt any unexplained pain?" Lucius asked.**

** "I..." Cloey thought fast, "Wait. Yes. When I was a baby. Severus said I woke up screaming in pain all the time."**

** "Severus?" Lucius asked.**

** "Um... He knew me before I was two," Cloey said, watching the information she gave.**

** He nodded, excepting it.**

** Severus walked around the corner from his room and froze when he saw Lucius on his knees in front of Cloey.**

** "What's going on?" Severus asked.**

** Cloey's mine went blank for a moment before smiling wide, "Severus, I was waiting for you."**

** Cloey tried to move to him, to hug him. Because of her excitment, but couldn't break any farther away from Lucius.**

** Lucius stood, "Snape, come here."**

** Severus caustionsly walked up to the two, "What do you want, Malfoy?"**

** "Punch me in the chest," Lucius said.**

** "What?" Cloey and Severus coursued.**

** "Don't ask questions, just do it," Lucius walked past Cloey, but couldn't walk any father.**

** "You sure?" Severus asked.**

** "Yes," Lucius said.**

** "Lucius," Cloey started.**

** "Cloey," Lucius voice was comanding, "You won't do it, so let him."**

** Cloey stayed silent. Severus got ready to make the punch.**

** "Do it as hard as you can," Lucius said.**

** Cloey closed her eyes, not wnating to see this. But seconds later her eyes opened and she clutched her arm as pain shot through her arm. Cloey gasped. The boys looked at her.**

** "Owe," Cloey practically yelled, "That hurt."**

** "What the Hell just happened?" Severus asked.**

** "Hey," Lucius took Cloey's wrist, lightly.**

** The little white snow flake shape figure on the bottom of Cloey's wrist was glowing.**

** "What is that?" Lucius asked.**

** "I thought it was my birthmark," Cloey said.**

** "It's not," Lucius said, "Because I have the same snow flake on my chest, except that it's a dark gray and not white."**

** "So it's a symbol that represents our magical connection," Cloey said.**

** "Okay," Severus said, "I want to know what's going on."**

** That night Cloey, Severus, and Lucius discussed the magical connection.**

** On the last day of term ended, Cloey and the marauders stood in the Gryffindore common room. Peter was crying and Remus was near it. James and Sirius looked excited after spending a month wanting to kill something. Sirius and James were excited to see Cloey in the future.**

** After she headed to the Slytherine common room to do the same thing. Lucius looked like he was going to kill something, but never did. Severus actually started asking questions that Cloey never answer.**

** A year had gone by in the past, but only a half a year had gone by in the present. It was snowing and Cloey flew down in wolf form to under the clock tower. By coincidence, Hermione, Ron, and Harry had met up to discusse that the polijuce potion was ready to start.**

** Cloey was more of the shadow the rest of the year before. The only time she did anything out of character was when her and Harry were down in the chamber of Secrets with Tom Riddle and Ginny. She had attacked the snake, but it's tail slambed her into the wall.**

** She healed later, thought by the time Harry killed the snake. She wasn't fully healed. She has a scar on the back of her wing where her wing hit the wall.**


End file.
